marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spider-Man: Edge of Time
Scorpion 2099 possibility In one of the gameplay videos, Scorpion 2099 is visible, which hints at a return of that villain, then again it wasa pre-alpha gameplay video, so it might not be accurate. --Vae Infectus 16:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) He is but in a tube in Chapter 6 Figthing The Future and you also can see sandman and spider-ham but I don't know if those are the only three from the last game you see in this one and if you all want my source played the game. Doctor Octopus 2099 possibility?! I want Doctor Octopus 2099 in Spider-Man Edge of Time!!! What do you guys think are her chances of appearing?! Huh, HUH?! Signed, DoctorOctopus2099GreatestFan - 28th September 2011 20:21pm (UTC) Atrocity Is there a reason he doesn't have a universe designation? --Spencerz 20:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :apparently, someone gave him one now - but the wrong one. there's no way this is the 616 universe, is there? don't we have one of these handy TRNs for this game?-edkaufman (talk) 18:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::With all the time travel talk and whatnot, I don't see him being a 616 character. And no, I never stuck it on a TRN simply because there didn't appear to be anything to contradict the established 616 and 982 realities. Maybe we can give one to him and him alone. --Spencerz 07:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I can live with that. From what I rerember, no game has ever happened in the 616 universe, no? For some games, especially when they have variable endings, like marvel alliance, there's even several independent reality numbers...-edkaufman (talk) 09:39, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well...The newest trend with Spider-Man games is that they feature Spider-Men from multiple realities (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions is another). The main character is always "The Amazing Spider-Man", which is supposed to represent the Mainstream continuity Spider-Man. It's not exactly clear if it's suppose to be the actual 616 version, or if it's a similar one made for the game, and everyone just goes with the 616 designation because it works. To that end, I know that the Appendix was never said anything to the contrary. And no, most games are not set in Mainstream continuity, although I do know that some here on the site conisdered older games from systems like the original Nintendo, the Atari 2600, Commadore 64 or Super Nintendo to fall into 616 contiuity just to make things easier (which I personally find flawed.) ::And yes, the Appendix has been making the multiple endings/multiple realities set-up a new thing, but it's fairly recent, so the only games I know of with this set-up are Ultimate Aliance and The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin. :: But if we're agreed, I'll make a TRN designation for Atrocity (off the top of my head I think we're up to 198 or 199) --Spencerz 08:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::definitely. agreed.-edkaufman (talk) 22:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Missing 2 of 2099's suits Missing the CEO suit and CEO combat suit I think but it is the CEO in part of his iron spider exo suit oh and missing the cameo apperances of Sandman and Spider-Ham and Scorpion 2099 and maybe more.